List of units in Civ5
Here is the full list of units in Civ5, as of the Brave New World expansion. The Gods & Kings expansion added 27 new units, including the Composite Bowman, Galleass and Landship. The Brave New World expansion added 20 new units, including the new Barbarian unique unit Hand-Axe. *Note: Many units are unique to certain civilizations; that is, they replace a certain generic unit and will only be available when you play with a certain civilization. They are marked as such, and appear under the heading of the generic unit they replace. However, their general armament and thus their technological requirements are the same as that unit, but not necessarily their resource requirements (some unique units don't require the respective resource). Civilian Units * * * * Religious Units (Only in G&K and BNW) * * Trade Units (Only in BNW) * * Great People * * * ** (Mongolia only) * ** (Venice only) * * * * * Spaceship Parts * * * * Ancient Era Ranged Units * ** (Maya only) ** (Babylon only) ** (Inca only) Melee Units * ** (Barbarians and Germany only) ** (Aztecs only) ** (Polynesia only) * ** (Shoshone only) * ** (Huns only) ** (Greece only) ** (Persia only) ** (Celts only) Mounted Units * ** (Barbarians and Germany only) ** (Huns only) ** (Egypt only) ** (India only) Naval Melee Units * (Barbarians and Ottomans only) * ** (Carthage only) Naval Ranged Units * (Byzantium only) Classical Era Ranged Units * Siege Weapons * ** (Rome only) ** (Assyria only) Melee Units * ** (Indonesia only) ** (Rome only) ** (Iroquois only) Mounted Units * ** (Carthage only) ** (Byzantium only) ** (Greece only) Medieval Era Ranged Units * ** (China only) ** (England only) Siege Weapons * ** (Korea only) Melee Units * ** (Denmark only) ** (Japan only) * ** (Zulus only) ** (Germany only; not a unique unit in BNW) Mounted Units * ** (Arabia only) ** (Spain only) ** (Mongolia only) ** (Songhai only) ** (Siam only) Naval Ranged Units * ** (Venice only) Renaissance Era Siege Weapons * Gunpowder Units * ** (Ottomans only) ** (America only) ** (France only) ** (Spain only) Mounted Units * ** (Sweden only) ** (Ottomans only) ** (Poland only) Naval Melee Units * ** (Portugal only) ** (Korea only) * ** (Netherlands only) Naval Ranged Units * ** (England only) Industrial Era Ranged Units * Siege Weapons * Gunpowder Units * ** (Sweden only) ** (Ethiopia only) ** (Denmark only) Mounted Units * ** (Morocco only) ** (Shoshone only) ** (Russia only) ** (Austria only) Naval Melee Units * Modern Era Ranged units * Gunpowder Units * * ** (France only; not a unique unit in BNW) * ** (Brazil only) Naval Melee Units * Naval Ranged Units * * * Armored Units * Bomber Units * Fighter Units * Atomic Era (Not in vanilla) Ranged Units * Siege Weapons * Gunpowder Units * * * * Armored Units * ** (Germany only) Bomber Units * ** (America only) Fighter Units * ** (Japan only) Helicopter Units * Bomb Units * Information Era (Not in vanilla) Gunpowder Units * * Naval Ranged Units * * Armored Units * * Bomber Units * Fighter Units * Bomb Units * * * Category:Game concepts (Civ5)